


Penetration

by Grace_Logan



Category: Osomatsu-san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara never asked for the grey lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penetration

“You know Karamatsu.”

  
The house was empty of life apart from the two of them. Just himself and Osomatsu, alone. His shadow swept over Karamatsu, his silhouette was all that could be seen. With the shining sun behind him his body facing Karamatsu was shrouded in shadow.

  
“Out of all our brothers. I never really liked you.”

  
Osomatsu’s form crouched and lunged at Karamatsu as he pulled a pointed object from his jumper pouch. He pinned Karamatsu to the floor with his momentum and slammed his clenched fist into Karamatsu’s neck side on. The object pressed in on Karamatsu’s flesh, dug in and poked through his skin to slid through cartilage, muscle and his carotid artery with a wet shlop.

  
Karamatsu’s fingers scrabbled at Osomatsu’s arms, eyes bugging in shock as the object stabbed through his oesophagus and he choked on his blood. He fought like his life depended on it to get away.

  
“O. Os-so..ma.tsu.” Tears had gathered in his eyes as they squeezed shut in pain that was fading away and replacing itself with a stubborn, bone chilling frost. Slowly and all at once his body relaxed under Osomatsu’s. His hands dropped to the floor with a dull, empty thud. His legs stilled and he stopped struggling against his brother.

  
Osomatsu released his weapon, a blunt grey lead, and sat back on Karamatsu’s stomach. His bloodied hand found his heart and twisted in the fabric.

  
“You’re still so painful.”


End file.
